


【超蝙】道歉（PWP）

by Lingfengwu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingfengwu/pseuds/Lingfengwu
Summary: 震惊！妻子水性杨花，不愿意放弃她的丈夫等来的不仅不是道歉，反而是一场甜蜜的陷阱。这究竟是人性的扭曲，还是道德的沦丧？一场争吵，让本就不算和谐的家庭雪上加霜。丈夫最终是否能迎来妻子的道歉？夫妻两人双双落泪又是为哪般？敬请收看本篇文章《道歉》，深入探索夫妻家庭的不和谐生活！（我在说什么）
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	【超蝙】道歉（PWP）

Summary：震惊！妻子水性杨花，不愿意放弃她的丈夫等来的不仅不是道歉，反而是一场甜蜜的陷阱。这究竟是人性的扭曲，还是道德的沦丧？一场争吵，让本就不算和谐的家庭雪上加霜。丈夫最终是否能迎来妻子的道歉？夫妻两人双双落泪又是为哪般？敬请收看本篇文章《道歉》，深入探索夫妻家庭的不和谐生活！（我TM在说啥）  
#一发完。  
#5400字。

>>>>>>

“……布鲁斯？”  
当克拉克打开公寓的门时，一眼就看到了坐在沙发上的布鲁斯。

“你回来晚了。”他说。略有不满。  
对于布鲁斯不打招呼就擅自闯入他家克拉克早就习以为常。他本不需要解释的，“下班后去超市买了些东西。”

克拉克抱着怀中的大塑料袋，关好门，将物品一一放在对应的位置上。他今晚买了很多食材，连日的忙碌让他准备好好犒劳自己。

克拉克走到布鲁斯旁边，从上而下俯视着他，他已经好几天没见到布鲁斯了。“如果你是来道歉的话……”  
“道歉？”布鲁斯抬头看他，表情就好像听到了什么不可思议又好笑的事，“你凭什么认为我会道歉？”

布鲁斯穿着昂贵的西服，右腿搭在左腿上，姿态放松，仿佛他才是这间公寓的主人，局促的人反而是克拉克。他感到有些气恼，赌气道，“既然如此，那你为什么来我这里？”  
“我不能来？”布鲁斯反问。他看起悠闲自得，这样就只有克拉克一个人在生闷气。

哦，他当然能来，哪怕是不带钥匙也能来。毕竟他是蝙蝠侠，也是克拉克的男朋友。

“别幼稚了，克拉克。”布鲁斯的声音优雅低沉，克拉克一直都很喜欢，可他说出的话克拉克一点也不喜欢。“你要赌气到什么时候？难道我不道歉你就打算一直躲着我吗？”

才没有躲着你！只是……只是没有去见你而已……好吧，克拉克承认自己的行为很愚蠢。但布鲁斯之前也是这么做的，一生气就不理他。克拉克只是以其人之道还治其人之身罢了。再说，这次布鲁斯确实有错。克拉克很生气，克拉克不打算轻易妥协，克拉克绝对不会再拜倒在布鲁斯的甜言蜜语之下！

他感到一股无形的力量在推着他，克拉克挺直胸膛，硬气道，“没错。直到你认识到自己的错误！”

场面一下子尴尬起来。说出去的话，泼出去的水，克拉克进退不得。但他又想到必须要给布鲁斯一个教训，让他不要轻易挑战自己的底线。而布鲁斯却十足的安静，只是静静地打量着他。

不知过了多久，布鲁斯忽然开口，说的内容却毫不相关。“这个沙发太硬了，下次换一个。”  
克拉克不愿服输，小声地反驳道，“我觉得挺好的。”

布鲁斯突然站了起来，直视克拉克。克拉克一瞬间还以为他要走，正在脑中飞速地想着该说些什么来挽留他，布鲁斯却笑了出来，“没错，我就是来道歉的。”

“什——”克拉克还没明白发生了什么，就被布鲁斯推着坐到了沙发上。布鲁斯坐过的地方温温的，看来他已经等了自己好一会儿了。

布鲁斯笑着，站到克拉克腿间，居高临下地看着他。他随意地伸出一只手，将它放到克拉克的胸膛。一路向下，布鲁斯不得不弯下腰，最终在克拉克惊讶的目光里跪在他身下。

克拉克的地板没有铺地毯，跪上去又凉又硬。克拉克知道他要做什么，不想让布鲁斯用这种姿势——至少也得在床上做才行。布鲁斯看上去毫不在意，他将食指点在克拉克的嘴唇上，示意他不要说话。

布鲁斯解开了克拉克的皮带。接着他俯下身，灵巧的舌头解开纽扣，轻轻松松地拉下拉链。当他用牙齿咬着克拉克的内裤边缘往下褪时，那头凶狠的猛兽还在沉睡。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克罕见地有些不好意思起来。他们不经常为对方口交。布鲁斯觉得他太大不好做，每次做不到一小会儿就嚷嚷着脸颊酸痛。而克拉克更喜欢从后面操到他高潮不止。  
“安静一点，你只要好好享受就行。”布鲁斯对他说。

仅仅是这种准备的样子都让克拉克心潮涌动。布鲁斯只用手撸了几下，克拉克就可耻地硬了起来。  
“不错，看来它很有精神嘛！”布鲁斯忍不住夸赞，克拉克更加不好意思了。

氪星阴茎苏醒后是一头真正的猛兽，布鲁斯无比清楚它的威力如何。他抬起头，看了眼克拉克，多情的蓝眼睛里不自觉的流露出一丝妩媚，甜蜜又纯真。他低下头，在那片伞状的龟头上轻轻地亲了一口，柔软的嘴唇温热又湿润，克拉克的心立刻狂乱不止。

这太犯规了！

克拉克现在就想把布鲁斯狠狠地操一顿。他什么也不要管了，他太想念布鲁斯了。那个作恶的小混蛋看到他的表情，得意地舔了舔唇。漂亮的双唇红润得像是清晨带着露水的最娇艳的玫瑰，看得克拉克很想立刻给他塞点什么东西进去。

布鲁斯含住了他。

先是轻轻地吮吸他的龟头，时不时地用舌头绕着那一部分打转。克拉克能感受到他的湿润与热情，布鲁斯在包裹他，他在进入布鲁斯。精神上的快感让他的心止不住的跳动，克拉克加重了呼吸。

布鲁斯细心地照顾着头部的每一个部分，将它舔得水光滟滟。他的双手握着克拉克的根茎，突出的经络在他手心里微微跃动。布鲁斯抬头看向克拉克，从下往上舔他的阴茎，眼睛里充满了挑衅。

拉奥，他太辣了！

当克拉克的柱身也被舔得湿漉漉时，布鲁斯开始试着吞入这根巨物。这有点困难，但布鲁斯可不会轻易退缩。湿热和紧致立马包裹住了克拉克。布鲁斯的口腔如此甜美，没有人比他的舌头更适合口交。克拉克沉溺在这片温柔乡里，他实在忍不住耸动起来，粗大的阴茎猝不及防地顶到布鲁斯的喉咙。布鲁斯不满地发出一声鼻音，报复性地咬了他一口。幸好他是钢铁之躯，不然这力度谁能顶得住。

布鲁斯开始慢慢地吞吐，时不时地给他来个意料之外的深喉。他的速度逐渐加快，沉闷的水声在克拉克的客厅里回响。布鲁斯收紧双颊，用最柔软的唇摩擦最硬的阴茎。他一直没有吐出过克拉克的阴茎，所以不可避免地流了好多口水，双唇和下巴都湿得一塌糊涂。他吞不到克拉克的根部，便配合着嘴唇用双手在哪里撸动。双重的快感冲击着克拉克，他控制不住地喘息起来。

布鲁斯……布鲁斯……  
他满脑子都是布鲁斯跪在他腿间为他口交的乖巧模样。布鲁斯口交的技术超级好，好得过了头。他又不合时宜地想起他生气的原因，整个人比之前更加醋溜溜的。  
他才不会轻易原谅他，哪怕是主动为他口交也不行。他这次一定要听到布鲁斯的道歉，撒娇也不行，示弱也不行。他就是要听到布鲁斯道歉，让他再也不会为他吃醋。

啊！好舒服……又是一个深喉，布鲁斯简直太棒了！克拉克觉得自己差不多要到了，阴茎跳动着想要释放。他抓住布鲁斯柔软的头发，想要加快这一过程。尽管布鲁斯不让他动，他要生气就等结束之后吧。克拉克准备做最后的冲刺，他快要射了，快了，就快了，他——

“呜……脸颊好酸啊！让我休息一会吧！”布鲁斯的嘴唇离开了他，撒娇般的向他求饶。

他是故意的！

克拉克无法形容此刻的心情。故意来撩拨他，让他情难自禁。故意在他快要射的时候离开他，让他倍受折磨。他不是来道歉的，他是来报复他的。

该死！他怎么还能笑得这么开心！克拉克气极，但又无可奈何。他又不能勉强布鲁斯，他一定会用氪石揍自己的。再说他自己也不舍得。克拉克看着布鲁斯有些红肿的双唇，知道他已经尽力了。结果这个人居然还故作烦恼地给他捅刀，“怎么办呢？射不出来好委屈啊！可是主人不能碰你哦，不然布鲁斯会很生气哦！”

克拉克忍无可忍，不能不忍，只能满脸黑线地看着他。

“这样吧，我先去洗个澡，待会儿用另一张嘴来补偿你好不好？”布鲁斯故作天真地看着他，假情假意地撒娇，“我的嘴好难受，不信你摸摸。”

他仰起那张漂亮的脸，克拉克怎么能忍得住？他一边抚摸布鲁斯的脸颊一边在心里唾弃自己的没用，居然就这么被美色给诱惑。可布鲁斯的提议如此诱人，他不可能拒绝的了。布鲁斯在他手心里乖巧地蹭了蹭，像只求撸的小猫咪。不过真正需要被撸的是他才对，他还硬着呐！

布鲁斯起身去了浴室，临走前又嘱咐了一遍不许他碰自己。他一边走一边脱，高级定制的西装和宝石饰品被他扔的到处都是。克拉克一边叹气布鲁斯的任性，一边感慨资本家的罪恶。

他在为自己扩张。

克拉克坐在沙发上看得清清楚楚——X视线就是这么好用。他用的是他们之前一起去超市挑选的草莓味的润滑剂，布鲁斯喜欢这些甜甜的味道。润滑剂油亮的光泽在布鲁斯的小穴附近闪耀着，像是涂了一层可口的香蜜。接着那些透明的流蜜被细长的手指推进小穴深处。一根，两根，布鲁斯的手指在自己的后穴里抽插搅动。他有时故意擦过那敏感的一点，刚刚被侵犯过的嘴里便泄出甜腻的呻吟。

他知道自己在看在听，所以故意摆出这样一副淫靡放荡的姿态来。克拉克的阴茎硬得发疼。他真的不想再管什么道歉了，他只想现在就操到布鲁斯。现在，立刻，他等不下去了！

布鲁斯出来了。他穿着他自己的丝绸睡衣，深蓝的布料衬得他的皮肤格外的白。他洗的是热水澡，这会儿全身上下泛着淡淡的嫣红，整个人看起来软乎乎的。他的头发还滴着水，从锁骨一路蜿蜒到柔软的胸肌，一颗颗水珠从他的大腿处向下流淌，弄湿了克拉克的地板。

他悠闲地走过来，长腿一伸跨坐在克拉克的身上。那根不容忽视的巨物还在可怜兮兮地裸露在外，布鲁斯放低身段，用柔软的臀部去揉压它，还坏心眼地用臀缝蹭着它上下滑动。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克心火难耐，向布鲁斯低声哀求。他绝对是来折磨自己的。  
“吻我。”布鲁斯声音低哑，在他耳边诱惑。

克拉克搂紧布鲁斯的腰，急不可耐地吻住那两片饱受蹂躏的嘴唇。让他碰碰他，哪里都好。他需要布鲁斯。可是布鲁斯却推开了他，他只在一瞬间尝到那片柔软的甜美。  
“别着急。”布鲁斯看着克拉克的眼睛，轻笑着摸了摸他的脸。

布鲁斯一手扶着克拉克的肩膀，另一手握住他的阴茎，将它抵在穴口。那里又湿又滑，布鲁斯慢慢地向下坐，克拉克喘息出声，他爱死了这种慢慢地进入布鲁斯的感觉。布鲁斯在接纳他，他在成为布鲁斯的一部分。他们在结合。

布鲁斯坐到了底，他的内里一样滑腻，到处都是水。看来他之前一个人玩得很开心。克拉克心里有些不爽，强烈的占有欲让他希望自己能够亲手为布鲁斯扩张。麻烦倒不怎么麻烦。不仅仅是自己，他希望每一次的性爱布鲁斯都能够彻彻底底地享受它，给他带来快乐和欢愉。让对方在性爱中感到不适甚至疼痛绝对不是一个合格的男朋友。就像在品尝美食之前需要细心地亲手烹饪一样，这样才会更加美味，也更加有成就感。

“动一动，布鲁斯。”克拉克忍不住催促，同时握住了他精瘦的腰肢。布鲁斯扶着他的肩膀，开始自己上上下下耸动起来。本就没好好系的腰带没几下就自己解开，一对又白又大的奶子在克拉克眼前上上下下地晃，克拉克腾出一只手粗暴地揉捏它们。

布鲁斯大声地呻吟，和克拉克的持久不同，他在性事上极富技巧。布鲁斯的姿势很熟练，他喜欢骑乘，喜欢主动掌握形式。他在向上时会放慢速度，刻意地收缩肠肉，好似在挽留他。在向下时又会以最快最放松的姿态迎接克拉克。

克拉克欲仙欲死。要不是他足够持久，他怀疑自己根本无法抵抗布鲁斯这种甜蜜磨人的进攻。一想到在和布鲁斯做爱他就满心欢喜，克拉克忍不住低声重复着布鲁斯的名字，下体也无法控制地向上顶动。没见面的这几天他连自慰都没有过，一方面是忙碌，另一方面是他一个人没什么欲望。他太想念布鲁斯了，他今天一定要射满他，把那空缺的几次都补回来。

还好布鲁斯没有发现。他们两个都太忘情了，克拉克握着布鲁斯的腰从下而上地操他。布鲁斯的洞太舒服了，他等不及了，如果他再不射出来，他会疯掉了。还好布鲁斯和他一样享受，两个人在疯狂的浪潮里即将迎来高潮。

要到了，要到了……克拉克知道自己快要射出来了。又是几下凶狠的冲刺，布鲁斯大声叫着，一股白浊终于被射了出来，连日的禁欲终于得到释放，布鲁斯浑身酸软舒适，直接站了起来，没再坐下去。

“布鲁斯——！”克拉克惊恐无助地叫着，他怎么能，怎么能这么耍自己？明明已经上过一次当了，他……他……

克拉克气得说不出话，布鲁斯却满面春光，笑着向阴影中的克拉克说道，“啊……干的不错，克拉克！我要回去了。再见，宝贝。如果想见我的话，除非你向我道歉。我可不认为错的人是我。”布鲁斯一件一件地穿着衣服，看来他真的打算就这么离开。

“布鲁斯，你认为我会就这么放过你？”克拉克声音阴沉，仿佛已经到了黑化的边缘。  
布鲁斯故作惊恐道，“啊？那怎么办呀？你该不会想强迫我吧？我好怕哦！”

穿好最后一件衣服，布鲁斯走向门口，他真的打算离开。克拉克黑着脸看着他的手握向门把手，下一秒布鲁斯就被克拉克压在了沙发上。他目光凶狠，坚挺的性器戳着他的大腿。

“你不会想这么做的，对吧，克拉克？”布鲁斯干笑着，这可不在他的计划内。要他道歉，门都没有。犯错的又不是他，纯粹是克拉克没事找事。他才不会道歉，无论如何都不会。  
“你在挑战我的忍耐程度，布鲁斯。不要低估我，我很生气。”克拉克说着，瞬间扒光了他。

“你你你……你要是敢——”  
克拉克真的敢，他的阴茎再次进入布鲁斯柔软湿嫩的小穴里，大开大合地干了起来。他今天一定要操哭布鲁斯，好好地教训教训他，让他知道谁才是这段关系的主导者。

由于先前的折腾，克拉克没多久就射了出来。大量的精液被射在布鲁斯的小穴里，塞得满满当当。克拉克没有退出来，他的阴茎依旧硬挺。布鲁斯刚刚高潮，浑身敏感的不行。他迷茫地盯着天花板，双眼放空，不知道为什么会走到这一步。

“这是你自找的，布鲁斯。不要试图惹怒我。”  
克拉克没过多久就缓了过来，蛮不讲理地操干着布鲁斯。身下的人红着眼眶，生气地骂克拉克无耻。

如果布鲁斯能坚持住，那克拉克操上一天一夜也没问题。最终率先妥协的总会是布鲁斯。最后他不仅哭着向克拉克求饶，还不得不一边呻吟着一边对克拉克道了歉。

看吧，最终赢的人是克拉克。布鲁斯还是对他道了歉。如果一开始就道歉不就没有这些事了吗？他也不至于被克拉克操晕过去。可怜的蝙蝠，聪明反被聪明误。

至于克拉克第二天是怎样面对恐惧化身蝙蝠侠的怒火，又是怎样卑微道歉求原谅的，那我们就不得而知了。

>>>

布鲁斯&克拉克：反正就是后悔，非常后悔。再也不做爱了！/再也不会不道歉了！  
克拉克：布鲁斯，你在说什么？！(ﾉ ○ Д ○)ﾉ 

END.

//其实也没什么大事，就是克拉克吃醋了。醋得还很凶。  
//沙发也被两人搞坏了，克拉克不得不换了一个更柔软的，布鲁斯喜欢的。（花的还是布鲁斯的钱）


End file.
